Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussionen/@comment-24014033-20170313183141/@comment-24014033-20170313194136
Ich meine alle TES damit, die es benutzen. Und es macht das Kampfsystem nicht besser. Ein Kampfsystem ist das Kämpfen nicht das "Ach fuck, wieder kaputt?" Ich finde, Zerstörbare Waffen sollte es in Spielen nicht geben, es sei denn sie sind optional. Sie machen halt einfach keinen Spaß. Eder Scrolls ist so eine Reihe, die denkt es wäre total spaßig, dass Wffen kaputt gehen, wenn man 5 minuten auf Sachen kloppt. Oft wird ja argumentiert, dass es der immersion dienlich ist, wenn waffen kaputt gehen. Aber habt ihr mal ein Schwert geführt, so richtig? Und mal gegen Rüstungen geschlagen? Ich ja, bei den Germanen hier in NRW und Waffen brauchen Wochen und Monate, völlig frei von pflege bevor sie wirklichen Schaden nehmen. Womit kämpfen die Soldaten in Tamriel? Waffen aus Holz und Seil? Kein Wunder, dass die alle paar Jahre eine Invasion abkriegen. Es macht einfach keinen Spaß sich in jedem Kampf darüber zu sorgen, wie kaputt eine Waffe danach wird. Wo ist da der Spaß? Denn ein Videospiel muss eines tun: Spaß machen. Ich bin der Meinung, das alles zu erst dem Gameplay dienlich sein muss, denn dann macht ein Spiel erst so richtig Spaß: Wenn das Gameplay bockt. Das mag nicht jeder so sehen, aber das jukt ja nicht denn es ändert nicht meine Sichtweise darauf. Und eine zerstörbares Waffensystem ist nichts anderes als ein "Hunger, Durst und Müdigkeits" Barometer wie es sie in jedem Unity-Assets-Survival-Game der letzten Jahre gibt. Es ist kein Gameplay. Es ist kein Spaß. Es ist Babysitting. Und immersiv ist das nicht. In früheren TES spielen habe ich wegen der Waffen dutzende Schmiedehämmer und Zangen mitschleppen müssen, um nicht alle 20 Minuten zurück zu Stadt reisen zu müssen und niemand nimmt 20 Schmiedehämmer mit auf Reisen durch ein Aschland. Wirklich niemand. Wenn ein Entwickler unbedingt immersion in das Spiel bringen will, bin ich voll dafür. Aber dann auch völlig. Nicht nur einige Aspekte eines Spiel sondern alles. Und habt ihr das mal zu Ende gedacht? Ein immersives Inventar, wo ich kaum mehr als zwei Rüstungen tragen darf, es sei denn ich hab ein Mount. Ein immersives und glaubwürdiges Hunger, Durst etc System, wo ich auch normales Wasser von Seen trinken kann (Hallo New Vegas!) und selbst wenn Entwickler so etwas in ein Game packen, muss es passen. In einem TES passt es nicht oder nur bedingt. Ich würde mir so etwas wünschen, ohne Mods. Aber nur als optionaler Hardcore-Mode. Elder Scrolls ist ja, wie wir wissen ein Spiel der Freiheit. Und ein solches System von haltbaren Waffen ist keine Freiheit. Man wird gezwungen Waffen zu reparieren oder sich neue zu holen. Man wird gezwungen unzählige Schmiedehämmer zu tragen und das spricht gegen alles, was TES im Gameplay ausmacht: Freiheit. Mich zu zwingen meine Waffen reparieren zu müssen ist sogar das Gegenteil von Freiheit. Der Sinn hinter solchen System ist immer, dass man sich bemüht so wenig Schaden an den Waffen wie möglich zu machen, um sich einem größeren Feind auch stellen zu können. Man soll sich in Dungeons fürchten, auf Reisen hoffen, dass die Waffen halten und zur not auf alternativen zurückgreifen. Aber die Realität sieht so aus: "Oh Scheiße, meine Waffe ist fast Kaputt, ich verlasse mal die Ruine und Schnellreise zur nächsten Stadt um sie zu reparieren." oder "Oh kruzifix, mein Schwert ist fast kaputt, ich repariere sie, in dem ich mit einem der 20 Hämmer drauf haue." Und das suckt. Klar, ich könnte so tun als könnte ich jetzt nicht in Stadt XY reisen, aber auch das wäre langweilig und stressig, denn man würde mich dazu zwingen das Spiel simulationsartig zu spielen, selbst wenn ich es nicht will und selbst ohne andere Simulationsaspekte. Ich verstehe nicht, wie das einem gefallen kann. Das Elder Scrolls auch ohne so einen Schwachsinn funzt zeigt ja Skyrim am besten. In diesme einen punkt ist Skyrim deutlich offener als Morrowind und Oblivion. Ja, es dauert in TES bis so eine Waffe mal wirklich kaputt geht und selbst dann lässt sie sich reparieren. Aber das ist auch nur das fehlen von Konsequenzen in diesem System, das eigentlich in ein Hardcore-Mode gehört.